An optical fiber can include a flexible, transparent fiber made of extruded glass (silica) or plastic. Light can be transmitted between two ends of the optical fiber, which may be used in fiber-optic communications. A fiber optic sensor uses an optical fiber either as the sensing element (e.g, an intrinsic sensor) or as a means of relaying signals from a remote sensor to electronics that process a signal within the optical fiber (e.g., an extrinsic sensor). Fiber-optic sensors, such as intrinsic sensors, utilize optical fibers to measure temperature, strain, pressure, and/or other characteristics associated with the optical fiber.